


Alive

by EmployeesOnly592



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 118, F/M, Koga - Freeform, Love, Romance, Sex, Shippo - Freeform, into the depths of mt. hakurei, inuyasha - Freeform, kagoma, mt. hakurei, relationship, the band of seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmployeesOnly592/pseuds/EmployeesOnly592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story picks up at the end of episode 118, Into the Depths of Mt. Hakurei. Inuyasha battled Renkotsu, a fire and explosives handler from the Band of Seven. Inuyasha removed his coat of the fire rat and gave it to Kagome for protection, then jumped on dynamite-yielding Renkotsu.  There was a massive explosion and Inuyasha is nowhere to be found. Kagome and Koga are currently walking along the mountainside searching for him.  </p><p>I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

“Where do you think he went?” panted Ginta as he ran behind Koga and Kagome.  
“That stupid mutt is probably dead already,” laughed Koga.“He was probably blasted to bits.”  
“Koga” whispered Hakkaku.  
“What?” sighed Koga as he stopped and turned to the others. 

Kagome stood hugging Inuyasha’s coat as tears silently streamed down her cheeks. 

“You made her cry, Koga,” Hakkaku gasped.  
“Hey, Kagome, don’t worry,” assured Koga. “The mutt will be just fine.”  
“This coat is like his armor. He could never withstand a blast like that without it. It’s all my fault. He died trying to protect me,” Kagome whimpered between sobs.  
“No, Kagome. It takes a lot more than a little blast to kill that idiot.”  
“Who are you calling an idiot?” grumbled Inuyasha as he rounded the corner behind Koga.  
“You made it, mutt,” Koga scoffed.  
“Why don’t you just shut up already,” yelled Inuyasha. “If anyone is an idiot around here it’s...”

Kagome suddenly ran past Koga and pressed her cheek against Inuyasha’ s chest. Koga’s eyes widened as he stared at their embrace.

“I was so scared,” whimpered Kagome.  
“Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close.  
“Are you really okay?”  
“I’m fine. Renkotsu-- that coward-- dropped the dynamite at the last minute. I tried to follow him, but his scent was lost in the smoke.”

Kagome gripped his white nagajuban and smiled as the last of her tears soaked into the fabric.

“Why are you hugging my Kagome?” growled Koga.  
“One look and it’s clear that you've lost,” smiled Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Koga’s cheeks burned as he turned away.

“I will let it slide this time, mutt.”

Inuyasha held Kagome’s hand while everyone silently walked up the mountain. Being that Kagome was the only human among them, she was the only one who still had cuts on her face and small burns on her hands. He knew that she must hurt because he could smell her blood and burnt flesh; that is how he found her through the smoke. She made an attempt to brush hair out of her eyes, but winced and let her arm fall back to her side.

“You need some water,” Inuyasha said as he used his free hand to push her hair out of her face.

She winced and he looked down at his hand to see a thin smear of blood drying on his palm.

“You have a bad cut on your forehead.”  
“I’m okay.”  
“You need water and a place to lie down.”  
“You’re right.”  
“She agreed too quickly,” Inuyasha thought as he pulled Kagome on to his back and jumped up the mountainside. “Where can I take her? We need to be close enough to return quickly, but far enough that she can sleep safely. There might be a place upstream.”  
  
He felt Kagome’s body go limp as his landed on the grass.

“Kagome!”   
“I’m okay. I just fell asleep for a second.”  
  
Shippo floated up next to them just as Koga’s tornado arrived.  
  
“Kagome is warm and is still bleeding. I am going to take her upstream for a break. You will stay here and the two of us will be back in three days,” Inuyasha instructed Shippo. “Wait with Koga until Miroku and Sango come back.”  
“I’m not a babysitter,” Koga growled. “Besides, what makes you the one who gets to take care of my Kagome. There is a wolf demon den nearby. I’ll take her there.”  
“She needs a bath and somewhere to sleep, not to be harassed by you in a flea-infested hole.”  
“You...”  
“She rather let me protect her anyway.”  
“Take care of Shippo,” Kagome whispered.

Kagome's eyes were closed and sweat dripped down her cheeks. She was definitely in pain. Koga started to respond, but stopped himself and turned around to pout. 

“We will come find you in three days,” Inuyasha yelled back as he cradled Kagome against his chest and disappeared in the distance.

Hours passed before they reached the waterfall at the base of the river. The trees were thick and everything was overgrown. Inuyasha rested Kagome against a rock and began cutting through the foliage. After a few moments passed, Kagome stood and slowly walked along the freshly-cleared path. It was difficult to sleep as Inuyasha ran, but Kagome had managed enough to regain some strength. She came to a small area below a shady tree just as Inuyasha sheathed his sword. Mist sprinkled against her cheeks and she felt her body beginning to cool.

“I was coming back to get you. Don't stand,” Inuyasha insisted as he picked her up and carried her to the water’s edge.  
“I just feel a little warm.”  
“You feel more than a little warm. Let me see your hands.”

She held them out and he turned them gently.

“The burns are small, but there are a lot of them. Put your hands in the water for a little while and I will find us something to eat. I can smell a village nearby, but it is best that we stay here. We are still in danger at this distance and the lure of human blood is enough to attract what’s left of The Band of Seven. Do you have any money?”  
“Yes,” Kagome answered as she pulled two coins from her blouse pocket.  
“It’s enough for some food. While I’m gone, just try to cool down.”  
“Okay.”

When she was sure he was out of sight, Kagome let her body fall to the side with a thump and hung her arms limply in the water. She had not had a good night sleep for weeks, and it made today’s events difficult to process. She wanted to rest, but, at the same time, she felt like her body had been rubbed with mud and soot.

“I’ll just take a quick soak before he gets back,” she thought.

Kagome stood, unzipped her skirt, and let it fall to the ground. Removing her shirt and bra was surprisingly difficult, and she had to stop and sit down halfway through. Kagome debated whether or not to remove her panties. No. Not worth the effort. Too much work. She repeatedly tried to stand, but kept giving up. Mist beaded on her legs and left clean streaks as it dripped.

“I need to do this before he gets back.”

Kagome forced herself to stand and trudged into the water The current was strong, but a boulder blocked most of the force. A cool sensation rushed through her body. It felt as if 100 kilos of dirt was pouring away and standing was becoming easier. The water was only waist-high, so she held her breath and crouched. Tendrils floated calmly around her face as she pulled off her panties. She resurfaced and threw them over her shoulder. However, there was no splash or sound of clothes landing on the shore. She slowly turned to see Inuyasha standing there with wet panties plastered over his face.

“I uh...” Inuyasha nervously mumbled.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s fine,” he nervously replied as he placed her panties on a rock to dry.

His face was bright red and he turned his back to her.

“Your clothes need to be washed. I bought a men’s nagajuban that you can wear while everything dries."

Kagome clutched her breasts and sunk into the water.

“Thank you.”  
“I tried to find a kimono, but they were too much.”  
“Thank you.”  
“The food is still hot. So, you should eat.”  
“Okay.”

Inuyasha walked into the tall grass to give Kagome some privacy. She tried to let herself air dry for a moment, but was unsure when Inuyasha would return. The nagajuban was white, soft, and stuck to her wet frame.

“You can come back now,” Kagome called as she began to dip her shirt in the river.  
“I’ll do that. Please eat. Your face looked red before. You must still be warm or something.”  
“Sure. That’s why my face is red,” she thought as she turned around.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened a bit and he turned his head.

“Uh. Yeah. There is stew in the pot. Dumplings and rice balls in the boxes.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I can um. Yeah. You um.”

Kagome looked down and saw that her breasts were completely visible through the thin fabric. She tried to cover her chest, but realized that the rest of her might also be exposed and quickly crouched on the ground

“I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t need to be sorry. You aren't well, so I shouldn't be making you uncomfortable. You need to focus on eating and getting to sleep. You were running hot earlier, so it was best, for your sake, that you took a bath. Don't worry about it. Just eat something, okay?”

The awkwardness began to dissipate as soon as her skin dried and fabric became less revealing. The food was excellent and Kagome soon fell asleep mid-bite. After resting her against the tree and examining the healing cut on her forehead, Inuyasha gathered her clothes and walked downstream. He stripped quickly and did the laundry while bathing. Though he tried to distract himself with the tasks at hand, his mind kept wandering back to Kagome’s body: the slight bounce of her breasts as threw her panties and turned, the outline of her hips under the wet fabric, the curve of her legs as she slept. Try as he might, Inuyasha could not keep himself soft.

He lied in the grass to dry. It was tempting to deal with his pulsing erection, but he felt guilty leaving Kagome alone for too long. After regaining control of himself, he dressed in the loose-fitting white pants he purchased and headed back.

* * *

 

When Kagome awoke, it was dark and Inuyasha was sleeping a few feet away. She rose and stepped into the moonlight to examine her hands. Though the damage was still visible, all the blisters had popped and were healing. She touched her clothes drying on the rocks. They were still too wet to wear.

“What are you doing?” Inuyasha asked as he began to stand.  
“I can’t sleep anymore.”  
“Are you cold? The clothes won’t be dry yet.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Don't be stupid.”  
“I’m fine, really.”  
“Do you want me to get wood for a fire?”  
“No. I’m fine. What’s the matter with you?”  
“You need to feel better... just scared me earlier is all.”  
“Says the pot talking to the kettle!”  
“What?”  
“Nothing. If anything, you're the one who scared me. Why would you jump after Renkotsu like that? Never give me your coat of the fire rat when you need it to survive. Don’t be foolish.”  
“Foolish?” Inuyasha growled. “You have some nerve saying that to the person who protected you. If it weren't for me, you, that wolf pup, and the others would be in pieces.”  
“Sit.”

Inuyasha’s face dug into the grass and he gasped as the air was pushed from his lungs.

“You only did that because you know you're wrong,” he yelled with a mouthful of grass.  
“Sit! There is no reason to be rude, Inuyasha, did you ever stop to think about what is best for you.”  
“Yes. Protecting you, you idiot.”

Her cheeks flushed.

“What? Are you done talking now?... Stupid girl.” grumbled Inuyasha as he pulled grass from his teeth.  
“Why is protecting me what’s best for you?”  
“That’s just the way it is.”  
“Inuyasha...”  
“What?”  
“That’s sweet.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”

Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder and he turned around to meet her gaze.

“Your cuts are starting to heal,” Inuyasha mumbled as he lifted her bangs and touched her forehead.  
“Thank you.”  
“Yeah.”  
“You could at least say you’re welcome.”  
“You talk too much,” Inuyasha huffed as crossed his arms and started to turn away.

Kagome surprised him by grabbing his arm and looking into his eyes. All of her anger had faded and she wore an odd expression that he couldn’t decipher.

“I mean it. Thank you, Inuyasha.”  
“Kagome...”

They closed their eyes and slowly found each other’s lips. They kissed for a while, afraid to break apart because they both knew that the second they pulled away, the heat between them would transform into awkwardness. Inuyasha held Kagome closer and brushed her bottom lip with his fangs. She opened her mouth in response. Their tongues curled around one another as Inuyasha slide his palms up and down her curves. The movement of the fabric had caused the wrapping to loosen. Kagome could feel her stomach touching his and the night air cooling the area between her breasts. She moaned into his kiss and he squeezed her tighter.

Inuyasha stopped the kiss and whispered, “Are you ready for this kind of thing?” into the nape of her neck.  
“Yes."   
“Are you--”

Kagome shrugged off her nagajuban and Inuyasha froze. He could feel her nipples pressing against him and was instantly lost. He had never gone this far with Kagome. Past experience told him that, as soon as any intimacy appeared between them, it should transform to denial and confusion. That was not the case this time. He finally had her and wasn't sure how to handle it. His hesitation hung thick in the air and Kagome started to pull away.

“Sorry” she squeaked, pulling her clothes from the ground.  
“Kagome.”

Embarrassed tears rolled down Kagome’s cheeks.

“Kagome, I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t worry about it. I went too far and you have the right to be mad at me.”  
“That’s not it,” Inuyasha breathed as he stepped forward and kissed her again.

This kiss was deeper than the last one and he could feel warmth spreading through her cheeks. He moved to her neck and sucked as he pushed the clothes out of her hands. He had waited so long for this opportunity, and felt determined not to ruin it any further.

“I haven’t smelled your scent in so long,”  
“What do you mean? You smell me all the time.”  
“This particular scent only comes once in a while.”

She gasped as he stepped out of his pants and wrapped his lips around her nipple. One hand guiding her breast into his mouth and the other on the small of her back, Inuyasha could feel himself rise. She blushed when his erection touched her thigh.

“Inu-Inuyasha?”  
“Yes, Kagome? she whispered between licks.  
“Pick me up.” Inuyasha stood, tapped her ankles with his foot, and caught her as she began to fall, His eyes darted around the beautiful body cradled in his arms.  
“Can we lay down?”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes, quite” she smiled.

They lay in the grass next to each other and kissed as the mist tickled their sides. Inuyasha ran his hand up her thigh till he could feel her warmth approaching. She stiffened and, after a brief hesitation, he cupped her womanhood. Her wetness dripped through his fingers as he massaged. She responded by moving her hips and resting her head on his shoulder. 

"I must be doing something right,“ Inuyasha thought. “Where should I go from here? Up? Down? Inside? I can’t feel where inside is from here. I don’t want my claws to hurt her."  
”Kagome?” he asked nervously.  
“Yeah?” she breathed into his neck.  
“When you are alone, how do you prefer to do this?"  
“I just want to feel you.”  
“Uh... Um... Can you guide me? Maybe? I mean, I know what I’m doing. But, I just want to give you what you prefer. ”   
“Yeah. Sure."

She smiled knowingly and pushed his thumb and pinky to his palm, then brought the remaining three fingers to her clit. She pressed him against her and moved in circles for a few seconds. Inuyasha kept up the rhythm as her hands moved to his erection. She grabbed his shaft and they stroked each other with building intensity. Their breathing quickened as they approached their release.

“Inuyasha, I’m going to...”

He stopped, pecked her lips, and watched her expression drift from ecstasy to annoyance.

“I was so close.”  
“I know,” he breathed as he kissed her hard and moved himself on top of her.

She smiled against his kiss as he pushed apart her thighs and slid himself around, searching for her opening. She was dripping wet and difficult to navigate. His erection kept sliding up and pressing against her clit. Though she moaned in pleasure each time he missed, Inuyasha needed to get his bearings. He posted himself on one elbow and brought his other hand down to her womanhood. Kagome moaned as she searched her folds until he found her entrance and positioned himself. He slide in slowly, taking in her warmth.

He moved slowly at first, burying his face between her breasts. He cupped her bottom for support and began to match each of her moans with increasingly powerful thrusts. As Inuyasha and Kagome neared their climaxes, he kissed her neck, letting his fang slide along her skin. Her back arched and he could feel her shake and tighten around him. He pulled out and released into the grass.

“Inuyasha?” she asked between breaths.  
“Kagome,” he moaned before kissing her hard and resting his cheek against her’s. “Yeah?”  
“I want to stay with you.”  
“What do you mean?"  
“When we kill Naraku, can I stay with you?”

Silence hung in the air for several minutes and Kagome could feel herself beginning to tear.

“Why did I say that?” she thought. “Every time he tries to kiss me, I push him away. Then, when we finally make actual progress, I took it too far. It will take a long time to get over this one. Inuyasha almost dying... Me hugging him in front of Koga... The sex alone is enough to make make everything awkward. This was such a terrible idea. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Too late. ’  
“Of course you can stay with me, Kagome.”  
“Huh?”  
“You would be safer if you left, but I can't let you go. I have been thinking about asking you to stay, but it always seemed like too much. I’m alone a lot anyway. In some ways, I do better alone. But, I also know that I need you here.”  
“You’re not upset with me?”  
“No, you idiot,” Inuyasha assured as he stood up and began to dress. “You should probably put your clothes back on, though. You need to sleep longer.”  
“Inuyasha,” she smiled. ”

Kagome rested her head on his lap and immediately fell asleep.

“Now I have yet another reason to kill Naraku," Inuyasha whispered to himself.  


End file.
